F-Zero Dash
F-Zero Dash is an upcoming game in the F-Zero series, and the first DS installment, released in late 2008. It was announced at the Nintendo Media Summit on April 10, 2008. It was developed at NDCUBE, who developed the first Game Boy Advance installment in the series, F-Zero Maximum Velocity in 2001. Instead of adopting full 3D graphics and a behind the car perspective like F-Zero X ''and F-Zero GX,'' it retains the Mode 7 perspective of the GBA and SNES installments and 2D scenery graphics, while the cars are rendered with polygons. Occasional course elements like loops, inclines, and banked turns are rendered in 3D as well. All 3D is cel shaded to fit in with the 2D. It is essentially a direct follow up to Maximum Velocity, as it will feature many of the same planets and vehicles while introducing some new ones. Again like Maximum Velocity and unlike F-Zero GX and the later GBA installments, no in depth story mode will be available. As it is a sequel to Maximum Velocity, the gameplay remains very similar, although several new features for the franchise are included. The first is the Strike Boost ability; While it can only be used for less time than a normal boost can, it damages any other vehicles you hit while using it and unlike the normal boost, after it is activated it remains active without having the button that activates it be held down. The second is Endurance Mode; A mode were you must race around a track with no recharge strip for as many laps as you can manage without losing your vehicle. The third major feature added is online multiplayer over Nintendo WiFi Connection for up to 8 players. The game will feature a track editor and ship with a special "Save Pak" that inserts into the GBA cartridge slot and provides 150 slots to save custom tracks that can be shared over local wireless or uploaded to an official Nintendo server to be downloaded by any owner of the game across the globe. Game Modes Quick Race Select any machine and any track and race 3, 5, or 7 laps against CPU opponents. Grand Prix Five races of five laps held on different circuits with increasing difficulty. Championhip A time attack mode, were you can race on any course you've raced on in Grand Prix. Endurance A race with infinite laps held on a course with no recharging strip. The challenge is to race as many laps as possible without dieing. Multiplayer Single races of 3, 5, or 7 laps each (Selectable by the game host) against up to 8 players over local wireless or the internet. Multicart Play When every player has a copy of the game, up to 8 players and all vehicles and tracks are available. Singlecart Play When only one player has a copy of the game, only two player play and one track is available and both players must use the same vehicle. Training Racing infinite laps around a track alone or against a CPU opponent to hone your skills Machines As F-Zero DaSh is a sequel to F-Zero Maximum Velocity, several machines make their return from that game in DaSh, including every starter vehicle from Maximum Velocity. 15 machines will be available with six available from the start. Hot Violet An easy to handle vehicle good for beginners. *'Pilot:' Megan *'Speed:' 440 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 546 km/h *'Boost Time:' 6.5 seconds *'Strike Time: 3.5 seconds' *'Body Stength:' 70/100 *'Turning:' B *'Balance:' C Fireball Fast and with a strong body, but hard to handle thanks to it's C grade turning. *'Pilot:' Mickey Marcus *'Speed:' 440 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 565 km/h *'Boost Time:' 6 seconds *'Strike Time:' 2.5 seconds *'Body Stength:' 90/100 *'Turning:' C *'Balance:' B J.B. Crystal Slow, with a crazy boost, but doesn't handle well and has a low speed. *'Pilot:' Jane B. Christie *'Speed:' 418 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 560 km/h *'Boost Time:' 9.5 seconds *'Strike Time:' 5 seconds *'Body Stength:' 63/100 *'Turning:' C *'Balance:' A Wind Walker A machine best suited for experts thanks to it's bad handling and armor, but with an excellent top speed *'Pilot:' Nichi "The Sweep Man" *'Speed:' 430 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 589 km/h *'Boost Time:' 5 seconds *'Strike Time:' 3 seconds *'Body Stength:' 55/100 *'Turning:' A *'Balance:' D Sky Blazer Has immense normal and boost speed along with decent handling, but barely any armor or boost time. *'Pilot:' Jax Burn *'Speed:' 470 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 598 km/h *'Boost Time:' 2 seconds *'Strike Time:' 1.5 seconds *'Body Stength:' 38/100 *'Turning:' A *'Balance:' C Ice Dragon Slow and not well armored, but makes up for it with a long boost and perfect turning. *'Pilot:' Jimmy E. *'Speed:' 408 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 530 km/h *'Boost Time:' 9 seconds *'Strike Time:' 4.5 seconds *'Body Stength:' 45/100 *'Turning:' A *'Balance:' A Metal Tiger (Unlockable) Bad turning, only decent armor, and slower when striking than when boosting, but can strike for longer than it can boost. *'Pilot:' Tiger Eyes *'Speed:' 421 km/h *'Boost Speed:' 549 km/h *'Strike Boost Speed:' 500 km/h *'Boost Time:' 6 seconds *'Strike Time:' 7 seconds *'Body Stength:' 61/100 *'Turning:' C *'Balance:' C *'Unlocked By:' Beating Pawn Series on standard difficulty. Circuits NOTE: All circuits are listed in the order they are played when raced on in Grand Prix mode. In Pawn Series *'Bianca City - Figure Eight Circuit:' A simple figure eight track set in a city. *'Seabreeze - Bridge Circuit:' A winding circuit just above the water, with a suspenion bridge as it's defining feature. *'Babylon - Ancient Circuit:' The oldest F-Zero circuit in existence, built on the ground instead of hovering and featuring banked turns. *'Synobazz - Sunken Circuit:' Built over a mysterious marsh and featuring three jumps over the marsh were the track has sunken. *'Bianca City - Corkscrew Circuit:' Again set in a city, this time featuring an upside down corkscrew on the track. In Rook Series *'Stark Farm - Basic Circuit:' Set on an abandoned, now toxic farm planet, featuring a basic but difficult layout *'Crater Land - Accelerator Circuit:' A mining colony ravaged by craters. The defining element is a stretch of boosters on a 45 degree incline that leads into a jump. *'Cloud Carpet - Skydive Circuit:' A track above the clouds, with an incline followed by a long drop as it's defining element. *'Seabreeze - Tube Circuit:' Hovering just above the water, and featuring a clear tube under the water just before the finish line. *'Sandstorm - Thunder Circuit:' A remote desert outpost caught in a dark thunderstorm. In Knight Series *'Tenth Zone East - Citadel Circuit:' A large city with huge pollution levels. During the race the track passes through a huge fortress like factory. *'Start Farm - Advanced Circuit:' A complex and twisting track set on an abandoned, toxic farm. *'Sandstorm - Mirage Circuit:' A bright, sunny desert planet track featuring semi-transparent roads. *'Heavy Iron - Wall-Less Circuit:' A deserted junkyard planet, featuring a road without walls. *'Cloud Carpet - Revolution Circuit:' A dangerous figure eight circuit featuring a two upside down loops interlocking with each other instead of a traditional crossover. Controls The game will feature two different control systems, one is more conventional and exclusively uses buttons, the other feature touch screen steering and is the default setup. In both setups the action is on the bottom screen and the top screen displays a map. Control Setup A Steering: Touch Screen Accelerate: L or R button Brake: Dpad down or B button Drift Left: Dpad left or Y button Drift Right: Dpad right or A button Normal Boost: Dpad up or X button Strike Boost: A button displayed on the both the left and right corner of the touch screen Control Setup B Steering: Dpad Accelerate: A button Brake: B button Drift Left: L button Drift Right: R button Normal Boost: L and R buttons Strike Boost: Y button Category:Fan Games Category:F-Zero (series) Category:Games Category:2008 Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:F-Zero Games